1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for forming a shed in weaving machines, in particular of the type which consists of harnesses and drive means to move the harnesses to and fro.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where a method and a device are applied as described in Belgian patent No. 903.190, whereby a part of the weaving machine is replaced in order to change an article, the present invention offers the advantage that such a change of an article can be carried out even faster.